


share some covers (shed some skin)

by takesguts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, possible underage, possibly bad dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts
Summary: early morning blow job. that's literally it.





	share some covers (shed some skin)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! *waves* I'm new to this fandom. I will probably never write anything of importance, just smutty, sporadic nonsense. Which is what this is.

Scott wakes up sweating. 

  
  


It's not unbearable, just on the edge of a little too warm especially at the juncture of his neck and collarbone where Isaac's mouth is pressed again his skin, nibbling lightly. 

 

“Good morning,” he murmurs drowsily, and Scott can feel his smile. 

  
  


“Mmm,” Scott hums, acutely aware of his morning wood. 

  
  


Despite having to had snuck around with his previous girlfriend, late nights and necking in out of service busses; Scott had never felt more like a teenager then recently, since Isaac has started sleeping in his bed nightly. 

  
  


It feels like the perfect eighteen year old romance, quite possibly similar to one of those obscure indie gay films on Netflix. 

  
  


Rolling them so Isaac is splayed on top of him, their thighs tangled together. He laces the fingers of one hand with the other boys and guides it down to his cock, pressing his palm down. 

  
  


“ _ Good  _ morning,” Isaac repeats, grinning wider, biting his bottom lip coyly.

  
  
  


“I’m hard,” Scott says needlessly, starting to smirk in return as Isaac's hand slides down the waistband of his briefs and curls around the base of his cock, stroking up the length. 

  
  


“ _ Yeah _ , you are,” Isaac teases, working his cock out through the slit in his briefs, jerking him off a little harder, surer. Without prompting, he ducks down, the dark blue sheets forming almost a fort around his shoulders, the back of his head. 

  
  


Like this, Isaac is practically porn worthy. Flushed cheeks and big eyes, but so obviously wicked as he let's a large wad of saliva drop from his mouth onto the head of Scott's dick. It's obscene, and it makes Scott groan appreciatively as his boyfriend does it again, unable to look away from the spit sliding down his cock, getting it wet. 

  
  


“Fuck, that's hot,” Scott rasps as Isaac flattens his tongue on the underside of his cock head, curling it just a bit. He starts jerking Scott off again, firm and steady. 

  
  


“Fucking sexy, yeah that's fucking so -” 

  
  


Scott's a talker, one of those mouthy douchebags who can't shut up about how good someone's making him feel, even if it's himself. His ex used to get a little embarrassed by it, would laugh a little and try to shush him, or crack a few jokes afterward. 

  
  


Not Isaac, he never laughs at him, loves hearing all the filth that Scott babbles mindlessly. He loves pretty much anything Scott dishes to him, anything he wants to try. 

  
  


“Love that cock, don't you?” Scott pants, pressing up and back onto his palms, bending his knees so Isaac is forced to crawl closer. The makeshift sheet fort falls and Isaacs head his now almost cradled by Scott's thighs. “Gonna put it in your mouth?” 

  
  


He's so close, Scott can feel the way his breath catches, can see the way his boyfriend's ass flexes. 

  
  


Everything is so  _ new _ , still. Reckless and eager, it's about getting off with each other  _ all the time.  _ He hasn't worked up the courage quite yet, but in reality, in the kindest, most definitely supportive way possible, Isaac is kind of a slut. Scott thinks he might enjoy it, if Scott were to call him that in bed. 

  
  


Believe him, Scott is reaping in the benefits of Isaac's shameless sexual prowess. Two days ago, he let Scott spank him over his jeans in the hallway at school, right before classes let out. There are no complaints. At all. 

  
  


“Fuck yeah I'm gonna put it in my mouth,” Isaac says breathlessly, licking from root to tip of Scott's dick with a noisy slurp. “I fucking love it.” 

  
  


“Yeeaah,” Scott grunts, a little unattractively in his opinion, as the blonde slides his mouth down his length, deep throating him immediately, “yeah, you do, fuck you do.” 

  
  


Deep throating is one of Isaac's party tricks. He would never say it out loud, to anyone ever (not even stiles) but that little number was on the list of pros Scott made in his head while he was debating whether it was a good idea to date someone who knew his ex. 

  
  


It's pretty fucking impressive, and it feels fucking amazing - so warm and wet and constantly stimulating as Isaac's throat contracts and retracts, trying to swallow desperately while Scott rocks his hips in short, barely there movements, holding him down. All around Isaac's lips and chin are wet and shiny with drool, his eyes watering and half lidded as he peers up at Scott. 

  
  


“Ch- _ rist,”  _ Scott swears, laughing a little hysterically as his boyfriend pulls back up, gasping for air briefly before taking him down again all the way, a little too quickly it seems by the way he gags. It's only a moments hindrance before he's taking a quick breath through his nose and pressing down again. “Oh fuck Isaac, oh fuck yeah. Holy shit. Holy shit that's fucking so good.” 

  
  


Both of Isaac's hands are curled around the backs of Scott's thighs, fingers gripping steady and firm but not pushing, not holding. There's no real rhythm, something Scott usually needs to get off, but Isaac is keeping him in his throat for what feels like  _ minutes  _ at a time, letting Scott shallowly fuck his face. It makes his thighs tighten, his pelvis tremble, balls heavy and fucking throbbing, hard and steady. It feels like his orgasm is being drawn up from the very tips of his toes, up his legs, shivering across his taint. 

  
  


“You're making me come,” he blurts, a little stupidly, because that's the  _ point _ , but as the words come out he realizes it's because it's going to happen relatively soon. He has no idea how long it's been, feels like hours but by the way Isaac pops off and chuckles lowly Scott's pretty sure he should be decently embarrassed. 

  
  


It's difficult to though, when his cock his hard as fucking steel and he's about a minute away from an orgasm. 

  
  


“ _ Yes,”  _ Isaac moans, playing the perfect part even if he was poking fun a little, “come, please come, I want you to -” and it's because Isaac, when it comes down to the fine print,  _ does  _ want it, no matter how long it does or doesn't take, “want you to come so bad, Scott, l need it.” 

  
  


He deep throats him again, even more desperately, relaxes his jaw completely as Scott starts thrusting his hips a little faster, shallowly fucking his throat. 

  
  


“Ohh, ohh fuck,” he groans, sighing around the sounds, abs flexing. He lifts one hand to tangle in Isaac's curls, barely managing to not let himself press his head down further. He's trying to keep his eyes from shutting, possibly rolling back because he doesn't want to miss a second of what he's about to ask for. 

  
  


“You're making me come, you're making me fucking come,” he practically growls, “yes, fuck, I want - all over your face, wanna come all over your fucking face.” 

  
  


He has no idea where this is coming from, he can't stop any of the words pouring out of his mouth, like his brain is literally being sucked out through his cock. Its another thing they haven't done, never really had the time or opportunity to clean up properly after but it's like some primal instinct in Scott's brain knows they can now, that it's possible. 

  
  


Somewhere in between the hormones and chemicals getting his brain fucking wasted, the nice boy in Scott knows he should apologize. Good, sweet boyfriend Scott wants to be mortified, but well- 

  
  


Isaac makes the sexiest, smallest little plea, pulling his mouth off as he starts jacking off with two hands, his grip slick and wet and perfect. 

  
  


“Such a big fucking dick, Scott,” Isaac basically cries out, like he's the one about to come, “I love it, I love it, come all over my face, please, please.” 

  
  


“Such a cumslut, fuck -”

  
  


Moments after he says it, Scott starts to come - it's slow, a whole tightening of every muscle in his body, tense and hot, toes curling. It's so good, so deep and overwhelming he can hardly breathe, the low uncontrollable groan he's letting out making his lungs burn. He's starting to sweat,watching as Isaac keeps jerking him off while he rubs the head of Scott's cock all around his cheeks and jaw, over his lips, smearing the thick, sticky come. 

  
  


He's coming  _ so hard _ , he might even be saying that out loud because Isaac makes a noise of what might be agreement. Oh god, he's coming so hard, so much, it's fucking everywhere. 

  
  


As it ends, Scott's whole figure trembles and shudders, his own eyes feel wet. Vaguely, he can feel the slowing tug of Isaac's hand, still milking him through the last short, nearly painful bursts of pleasure that are settling like liquid into the spaces between his veins and bones. His fingertips are tingling. The backs of his legs. All along his pelvis. 

  
  


“Ahh,” he wheezes, swiping a shaking hand over his jaw and mouth as he drops back onto an elbow. “Isaac. Jesus.” 

  
  


“There's so much,” the blond simpers, and Scott cracks an eye open, not even aware he closed them, “this little cumslut loves it.” 

  
  


Dropping all the way down, onto his back, Scott gives a pitiful laugh, “shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it just -” 

  
  


Against his hip, Scott feels the bite of Isaac's teeth in his smile, “just were having too good of a time, huh?” He teases as he climbs back up to settle his body along Scott's side, palm sliding over the still twitching muscles in Scott's stomach. 

  
  


“Something like that,” he replies, tired and playful, eyes drooping halfway as he reaches up to stroke his thumb along Isaac's swollen mouth, then down his chin that's covered in jizz, “look so good with my load all over your face.” 

  
  


His voice is low, dark, and pleased as Isaac laps at his thumb, suckling the come off of it. Shockingly, Scott can feel how his cock is still semi hard, like he didn't just have one of the most insane orgasms in his life. Isaac's own hard on his against his thigh, pressed close and sure. 

  
  


“Yeah?” Isaac goads hotly, biting at Scott's earlobe, exhaling loudly. He probably knows he's about to get fucked. As if reading his mind, Isaac reaches down to start fondling Scott again, gently. 

  
  


“Look like such a good slut,” he murmurs, rolling them over in a quick rush of power, and he's acting confident but there's a question in his eyes, his careful smile, the way he quirks an eyebrow. 

  
  
  


“ _ Your _ slut,” Isaac replies back, raising an eyebrow back pointedly. 

  
  
  


It shouldn't feel romantic, but it does, somehow and Scott is willing to bet, all chips in, he's got a pretty good thing right here. 

  
  


“Mine,” he replies, fervent, like a promise. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts, but I'm rather selective about pairings I will write just for the sake of yaknow, making sure my interest comes through. Don't wanna write something where it feels and comes across forced! 
> 
>  
> 
> But I do LOVE prompts. Will write most ships except Derek/Stiles - because I dare to be different, I guess. SORRY, BUT. 
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is love.


End file.
